Life, Liberty, Love
by CanIBeAWolfGirl
Summary: After Breaking Dawn. Because Embry deserves his happy ending, even if he doesn't really want it. Rated M for the f-bomb.


_Well, hey there, kiddies. This is my first attempt at an imprint story. It may not be the _best, _but oh well._

_Also, reviews. I don't care if they're harsh. Sometimes you can't get your point across any other way._

_**Timeline: **_

_This is set shortly after Breaking Dawn. Embry is 18. He is part of the "Black Pack", but most of the time, the two packs meld together to form one enormous pack with two Alphas._

**EMBRY POV**

I walked along the shore of the beach, just thinking about my life. It hadn't been the worst year ever, but it certainly was not the best.

To punctuate my point, Leah and her new boyfriend strolled past me with eyes only for each other. Leah and I had been together, as the only unimprinted wolves among the adults of the two packs.

But then she'd imprinted.

I didn't begrudge her her happiness, but the thought that - if she hadn't met Josh - _I _could have made her happy drove me up the wall. We knew the risks, we did it anyway, it was our fault. But I was the only one feeling the effects. _My_ fault, then.

I am not a fan of imprinting. The only "easy" imprints in the two packs had been Jared's and Paul's. And even Paul had to deal with a pissy Jacob. Sam had left Leah broken, and Quil had imprinted on a two year old. Leah left me.

But the real dealbreaker had been Jacob's imprint. For the love of god, we were going to _kill _her. Don't get me wrong, I love Ness. Everyone did, just how everyone loved her mother. But for Jacob to feel strongly enough to want to murder something, then doing a complete 180? No. Imprinting did not strike my fancy.

I kept walking down the water front. I was past First beach, quickly closing in on Second. I was letting myself dwell on this, if only for a little while. I tried so hard to push it to the back of my mind, especially in wolf form. But now I was alone with my thoughts.

And, suddenly, I was eating dirt. What the hell? I was a shape-shifter, damn it. I had amazing reflexes, but a few wayward thoughts had me stumbling like a drunkard? I glanced around to find a woman stretched out on a towel. She looked like she was sleeping, but on her way to waking up.

Probably because a giant Indian just tripped over her.

She was white. Well, actually, she was a nice bright pink. But under that, she was very pale. Maybe even paler than Bella Swan had been.

I nudged her with my toe. I was a protecter. Since there have been no vamps, I might as well protect the beach from tourists that are not supposed to pass First.

"Hey. Lady. Wake up!" I kept driving my toe gently into her side. Her body gave slightly. She was big. Not obese big, but she had some extra fat. However, Miss Sleep-on-a-no-tourist-beach had a nicely nipped in waist. Her extra pounds looked like they had settled comfortably on her chest and hips.

All in all, a body I could appreciate. The guys gave me a lot of flak for it, but I didn't mind. After a while, twigs got boring. I was a werewolf, and bigger women could usually take more. Though, I had to admit that large women had always been my type.

The woman groaned and rolled over, throwing a hand over her eyes.

"Ugh, who are you?" she grumbled out, still covering her face.

"Beach Patrol," I spit sarcastically. I could have been, for all the pack has been doing lately.

"Oka-aay. I'm -"

"A tourist," I interrupted. "Who should not be on Second beach."

She tried to squint up at me, but the sun was in her eyes. "Okay, I'll give you that. But why am I not allowed to be here?"

"No tourists. In fact, no anyone unless you are a member of the tribe or a guest of a member of the tribe."

"Ah, shit. I came here to get away from the other tourists. Well, to get away from Tommy, but that's beside the point."

I had no idea who Tommy was, but I wasn't in the mood to deal with anybody. "Riiiiight. Well, I'm just supposed to make sure no one is where they shouldn't be." She finally rolled up and began to stuff away the things she had laying around her.

"Okay," she sat up. "Could you show me which way First beach is?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, sure. Come on."

She follwed behind me as I led the way. When we arrived, she stopped me. "Uh, thanks. For showing me," she said. "I appreciate it."

"Right, whatever."

She looked a little offended. She hadn't done anything to me, and I was kind of being an ass. Deciding to at least be polite, I thrust out my hand, but still didn't look at her. "Embry Call."

She grasped my hand. "Emilia Brennan."

I finally met her eyes. My skin tingled, she exuded a bright light. She was gorgeous. Icy eyes with a dark ring of blue, fanned with dark brown lashes. Wavy, windblown black hair falling about her shoulders. Classic cupid's-bow pink lips. A glittery diamond stud rested in her nose. She was perfect, and she was supposed to be mine.

Well, fuck.


End file.
